Lara Croft
DIE! Lara Croft is the protagonist of the popular Tomb Raider franchise and a wrestler for WVGCW. Her current appearance is based on the series' reboot from 2013. In the Tomb Raider Franchise Lara Croft is a fictional character and the main protagonist of the (now Square Enix, formerly Eidos Interactive) game series Tomb Raider. Generally portrayed as an intelligent, good-looking, and physically capable heroine, Lara Croft is widely considered to be a hallmark character for portrayal of women in games... on both sides of the issue, namely due to her... notable assets. Nonetheless, she is a well-respected, veteran gaming icon. In WVGCW Lara debuted on 2013-01-13 in a six-woman match for the Gurl Gamer belt. Though her only appearance on the show before Bryn's takeover did not end in a win, the archeologist nevertheless appeared fearsome, eliminating all competitors save for eventual winner Carmen Sandiego. This strong showing would turn out to have been more of a fluke than anything, though, as once the women's league returned from hiatus, Lara would go on a long losing spell. It began on the April 6th broadcast of the resurrected Women's Division, facing the (self-proclaimed) Strongest Woman In The World, Chun-Li, in a Last (Wo)man Standing match. Although she was able to get in some moderate offense at times, Lara had clearly let her hand-to-hand aptitudes fall into disuse, and Chun-Li was able to get the KO after using her signature Spinning Bird Kick (Although some claim it was more a Houyokousen than anything.) The archeologist then squared off with fellow sex symbol Bayonetta on 2013-04-22. Although able to put the witch through Table-san with a well-placed reversal, Lara ultimately fell victim to Witch Time and was pinned for the 3-count. Later that night, Lara was confronted by Bryn McMahon who accused her of stealing an ancient artifact. Although no stranger to plundering valuable historic artifacts, she claimed to be innocent of this particular raid, countering Bryn's statement that only she had the skill to avoid the "skilled" VGCW Security by bringing up the fact that they can be distracted by dangling keys in front of them. She also pointed out the fact that she had just been wrestling with Bayonetta and thus could not be in two places at once. Bryn stormed out, enraged by his error in judgment, and called Lara a poo-poo head. On May 2nd, Lara would face off against Princess Zelda and Jill Valentine in a Triple Threat match. Lara's reputation as a relative pushover seemed to have preceded her, as she was targeted quite a bit throughout the early stages of the match, leaving her fairly helpless and ineffective for the rest of the match. Making very few effective moves throughout, the best thing to say about Lara's performance is that at least she wasn't pinned first. Now winless in four outings in WVGCW, Lara was fast running out of excuses and chances and was close to taking the title of WVGCW's top jobber, a charge she had to fend off in a Table match against fellow jobber Grunty. Tasked with winning the match within 20 minutes lest the Job Timer run out, Lara showed that though she had fallen a long way, she hadn't fallen off THAT far, and made quick work of Grunty, ostensibly putting her through a table (Grunty was floating in mid-air after Lara went through the table). The Rising Star On 2013-07-17 Lara faced newcomer Jade. Lara proceeded to get annihilated for most of the match, but in the end she managed to spear Jade into the barricade and won by ringout. Already suffering from waning popularity, this victory came at the cost of much of the audience turning against her due to Jade's superior showing. Whether this will affect her future in the league or not is yet to be seen. The next night, Shaundi, upset at the similarity between the ending to Jade's first match and her own, offered to take care of Lara personally. Ambushing her backstage, Shaundi soon realized she was in over her head as Lara summarily smashed the gangster's face into the pavement and walked away no worse for the wear. With the start of the Tag Team Tournament, Lara teamed up with Samus Aran to form Chozo Raiders. Their first match was not an easy one as it was against Devil's Advocate. As the match kicked off, it was noted that this newly formed team was to not be messed with as She-Hulk went on to put a beating on both Samus and Lara for the majority of the match. Although Lara appeared to give it her all, she couldn't stand up to the sheer power that was She-Hulk and was soon to be out of the Tag Team title scene for the time being. Several nights later Lara opened the show against veteran mid-carder Rydia in a 2/3 Falls match. In a shocking display of strength, Lara smashed through her opponent with little effort, winning 2-0. What would her recent displays of strength mean for the future of this oft-overlooked superstar? The answer would be given at the season finale, Breakdown, when Lara would face another skilled but underappreciated wrestler, Kitana. The two took each other to their limits, but a DDT through the announce table followed by a devastating finisher secured the win for Lara, proving once and for all that she was more than just you average wrestler. On Halloween Lara came out in her Legends costume to face former Gurl Gamer Champion and fellow Englishwoman, Cammy White. Despite the former champion's onslaught and being smashed through a table, Lara, in an amazing display of resiliency, managed to withstand everything Cammy threw at her. After a brutal back and forth match, Lara had triumphed. Just how far would her star rise? Sudden Tragedy Sadly, the VGCW Universe received its answer on 2013-12-05 when Lightning broke the news to Samus, and the audience, that Lara had been in a ship accident and was missing, presumed dead. Though her partner Samus displayed grief when given the news, things quickly took a dark turn when she was left alone as the bounty hunter exclaimed her satisfaction with the situation and that with no one to hold her back she could truly begin her training. #Reborn Viewers were stunned during the Season Three finale, Breakdown 2/3, when a battered and bloody Lara rushed to aid The Saint against former tag partner Samus and her attorney Franziska Von Karma. Despite a valiant effort, her pre-existing injuries were still too fresh, and severe blood loss made her an easy pin for Von Karma. Having spurned the newly appointed Co-GM so soon, what will the future hold for this battered superstar? Season 4: Angel of Darkness. Lara would become the first victim of Samus Aran's new Other GM powers on April 3rd, being placed into a 20 minute Iron Woman match against Carmen Sandiego. She would be crushed by Carmen, losing 8-2. Lara's poor physical condition from being in a shipwreck may explain the results. She would then participate in the anniversary show to rematch Grunty in a tables match, previously held in June last year. After all the calamity that comes with this match type, Lara caught the witch after she jumped off the top rope and powerbombed her through the table to win. This time, Grunty wasn't floating. This win gave her a shot at the Money in the Bank match for any WVGCW Championship. She would end up falling short of the briefcase, and it would go to Kitana instead. After this, it was found she involved in the ongoing battle between The Saints and Samus. She would attack Samus's lawyer, Franziska Von Karma, backstage while in disguise. Despite Von Karma's injuries from being run over, she was able to overpower and capture her assailant, who turned out to be Lara. Lara had intended to hit Samus, but seeing the lawyer who had pinned her before and stopped her from getting revenge come out caused Lara to attack her instead. Franziska challenged Lara to a fight at Breakdown IV to determine what happened to her. If she won, she'd go free. If she lost, she'd go to jail. In the end, Lara lost the fight and was sentenced. Roll begged Lara to tell everyone the same things she hold told her to explain herself, but Lara refused to do so. She was arrested right there, and was taken away to jail. Season 5: Rise of the Tomb Raider. Lara wasn't seen for the whole season until she reappeared at the very end of Breakdown F.I.V.E. She-Hulk had successfully managed to appeal the decision to imprison her despite her literally admitting to intentionally hitting Franziska with a car. Since Samus had been bossing Franny around for so long, she hadn't been able to go and prosecute Lara, so she went free. She returned to call Samus out for trying to have her killed on a boat before, like she believed she had done with The Saint. As it turns out, whether Samus had anything to do with Lara's disappearance is still unknown, but it seems she had nothing to do with The Saint. As it is, Lara is free to return to the WVGCW and hopefully put this incredibly confusing plot behind her. Record Poopoo.png Shesawitch.gif|Lara Croft: Table Raider lara halloween vgcw.png|Lara's halloween alternate outfit Protect_This.gif|Where's your magic, now?